brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter
|Ages =7 - 12 |Released = July / August 2010 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = The Clone Wars |Instructions=4597667 }} The set 8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter is a Star Wars: The Clone Wars set released in July and August of 2010; also, the set appeared in toy stores in the Netherlands around late May of that year. The set includes Plo Koon and R7-D4 minifigures. Some notable features include the ability to eject Plo Koon from the cockpit, a space to seat the Astromech Droid (R7-D4), and a holder for Plo Koon's lightsaber. The set is similar to several other Jedi Starfighters released in the past several years; (see: ''other sets containing Jedi Starfighters''). It has 175 pieces. Description The set features a cockpit with a place for the minifigure, in this case, Plo Koon, to sit, with a piloting computer in front. There is a windshield above the cockpit, but unlike other Jedi Starfighters in the past, there is a small tab underneath the ship which when pushed, ejects Plo Koon from the pilot's seat. Directly ahead of the main cockpit, is the compartment for the Astromech Droid, as with all Starfighters of this type. The droid is placed on two studs protruding from the floor of the compartment, allowing the droid to attach firmly, and not fall out during flight. On the left side of the ship is a clip acting as a holder for Plo Koon's Lightsaber. Background Plo Koon's Delta 7-B Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor, nicknamed the Blade of Dorin, was gifted to him by Anakin Skywalker after Plo's Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser was destroyed by the Malevolence. Plo gave the ship his custom paint job to camouflage it against a blue sky, similar to that of another ship of Anakin's. Plo Koon took his fighter through several important battles in the Clone Wars including a battle against the Malevolence at the Kaliida Shoals Medical Centre, and a battle at Felucia. He would later this starfighter for a newer one, similar in design and paint job, closer to Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Notes * This set was briefly seen on a news video before its official released date, which can be viewed here. * In preliminary box art of the set, Plo Koon is seen with a green lightsaber, however later images show him once again with a blue one, which is what he was released with in the final set. * This is Plo Koons' second appearence. *R7-D4 is exclusive on this set. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Toy fair photographs 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter 1.jpg|A close-up of the nose. 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter 2.jpg|The port wing. 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter 3.jpg|The starfighter on display. 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter 4.jpg|Plo Koon and R7-D4. 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter 5.jpg|The set with box art. 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter 6.jpg|Clone Turbo Tank in the background. Gallery 8093.png|Another view of the set. Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter.png|The Starfighter. 8093_alt3.png|The Starfighter in landing mode. 8093_alt4.png|The engines. Instructions Sources * Jedinews.co.uk * legetoys.dk External links See also * 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter * 7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 10215 Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter * 7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter Category:Star Wars Category:8000 sets Category:2010 sets Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 7-12